Miami Heat Oklahoma City Thunders
by Averno 10
Summary: Una camiseta demasiado grande, asientos de plástico, el We Will Rock You de Queen, un bocata de tortilla y un partido de baloncesto.


**¡Hey, gente! Acá tienen un one-shot que se me ocurrió mirando la final de los JJOO (¡España plata!)**

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

El aspecto que presentaba el interior del recinto deportivo era increíble: el ambiente estaba cargado con emoción y competitividad, la gente gritaba y agitaba banderines con los colores y el escudo de su equipo predilecto.

Tampoco faltaba la música. Como buen partido de baloncesto que era, el "_We will rock you" _de _Queen_ estaba presente momentos antes de empezar el partido, acompañado; cómo no, por el público, que seguía el ritmo a la perfección (pisando dos veces el suelo y, luego, dando una palmada).

Las aficiones de ambos equipos estaban mezcladas, sin ningún tipo de incidencia; aunque, pocos seguidores había de los Thunder, que vestían de azul, debido al desequilibrado marcador (3-1, para los Heat) que habían dejado los otros 4 partidos. Por lo tanto las gradas estaban revestidas del blanco que daban las camisetas del equipo de Miami.

La gente seguía la música, charlaba animadamente o empezaba a comer y beber algo.

.

De repente, la música del estadio se paró y, la megafonía, dio paso al speaker, que presentaba a ambos equipos que jugarían la final de la NBA 2012: Oklahoma City Thunders y Miami Heat.

Siendo nombrados, los jugadores de los dos conjuntos salían de la bocana que llevaba a los vestuarios, bañados rápidamente por los flashes de los aficionados que abarrotaban las gradas, chocando las manos con sus compañeros y siendo aclamados por el público, que hacía sonar bocinas silbatos o cualquier cosa que hiciese ruido.

Si bien los fans se hicieron notar cuando salía cualquier jugador, el alboroto aumentó en dos momentos especiales: por el lado de Oklahoma, la salida de Kevin Durant hizo estallar a la afición de los Thunder. Sin embargo, el que casi hizo que el estadio se viniese abajo fue LeBron "El Rey" James, para deleite de los hinchas de Miami.

.

Todo esto lo seguía, mezclado entre la gente, un joven de ojos negros y un llamativo pelo color plata, que captaba la atención de más de uno (y de una…), que llevaba puesta una camiseta de los Heat; con el nombre "Kakashi" y el número 19 (la suma de sus iniciales; véase que la letra "K" es la número 11 en el abecedario y la "H"; de Hatake, que era su apellido, la 8), que se ajustaba a su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Sujetando un refresco en una mano y un banderín en la otra, se sentó, preparado para ver el partido.

.

Con los jugadores listos para comenzar el encuentro, los árbitros mandaron comprobar el marcador electrónico colocado en el techo del estadio. Contaba con un reloj que marcaría el tiempo del partido y con un, propiamente dicho, marcador de puntuación. Además, tenía cuatro pantallas (formando un cuadrado, cada una, mirando a un lado diferente del pabellón) para que la gente pudiese seguir mejor el partido.

Una vez comprobado que todo estaba en perfecto estado para el acontecimiento, el balón fue lanzado al aire dando comienzo al 5º partido de la final.

.

Unos segundos después del saque inicial, el chico del pelo plateado, notó como alguien se sentaba en el único asiento vacío que, desde su posición, podía ver: el que estaba a su lado.

Al girar la cabeza para ver a la persona junto a él, el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el peculiar atuendo que vestía la mujer que había tomado el asiento a su derecha. Simplemente llevaba una enorme camiseta, varias tallas mayores de la que le correspondía, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando ver sus contorneadas piernas. Al ser la camiseta tan grande (y como las de baloncesto no tienen mangas) podía alcanzar a ver un poco del sujetador negro que ella llevaba.

Se quedó embobado mirándola. Entonces, los gritos de la gente y el salto repentino que la chica dio, le devolvieron al mundo real: los Miami, a 25 segundos de cumplir el primer minuto de partido, habían anotado la primera canasta: un mate por cortesía de LeBron James.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba la chica era del mismo equipo que la suya propia. La de ella no tenía ni nombre ni número. Por primera vez desde que se sentó a su lado, la miró a la cara. Tenía el pelo violeta atado en una cola alta, labios rosados y unos preciosos ojos de color castaño a los que se les veía un brillo, al borde del iris, por la luz de uno de los focos del estadio, y que destacaba gracias a las largas pestañas que la mujer poseía. Luego de quedarse pasmado un rato; reaccionó.

.

**-"¿Qué clase de color de pelo es el violeta?"**-pensó para sí mismo.-**"Aunque… no soy quien para hablar…"**-se rió internamente.-

.

La chica ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia de él. Estaba totalmente metida en el partido, animando a los Heat en cada acción y gritando, incluso, jugadas. Lo que más le sorprendió a Kakashi es que no gritaba cosas sin sentido. La chica entendía de baloncesto.

.

**-"Vaya, vaya, vaya,… A lo mejor el partido no es lo único interesante de la noche"-**se dijo.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Al final del primer cuarto, la chica se sentó por primera vez desde la primera canasta. A pesar de que había estado gritando todo el rato con nervios, emoción y, a veces incluso, rabia, la chica se sentó con calma en el asiento de plástico blanco y, muy delicadamente, apartó un poco la camiseta por la zona de los muslos, para no engancharla, y cruzó su pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda, apuntando con el pie a Kakashi, y volvió a colocar la camiseta sobre sus piernas.

Aquella sensación de calma que le transmitía en aquel momento junto con la euforia que la había visto desatar cuando el partido estaba en juego le llamaba la atención. De una pequeña mochila, la de cabello violáceo, sacó un bocadillo, que parecía ser, de tortilla.

El de ojos negros pasó de mirar a la dueña del bocata para tener la vista fija en este último. Al sentir a alguien mirando en su dirección, la mujer, giró la cabeza. Al principio, al verle, pensó que le estaba mirando las piernas pero, al fijarse más, notó que para él solo existía el bocadillo.

La de ojos castaños descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar solo que, esta vez, la izquierda estaba por encima de la derecha. Ante el movimiento, el Hatake sacudió la cabeza y, por un momento, no pudo evitar recordar a Sharon Stone en "_Instinto Básico"._ Con tan solo pensar en ello, se estremeció y se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

La de la coleta rió al ver la expresión del chico, que alzó la mirada de sus piernas y la miró a la cara. Estaba sonriendo y, al mismo tiempo, se mordía el labio inferior con la fila superior de sus dientes.

Cazado con las manos en la masa, el chico giró rápidamente la mirada hacia la cancha de baloncesto. Los jugadores estaban a punto de comenzar el segundo cuarto.

Mirando a los aficionados de en frente, que cantaban animadamente al ritmo, de nuevo, de "_We will rock you"_, notó algo dándole golpecitos en el brazo. Miró hacia esa zona y vió un trozo de bocata de la chica de al lado; sujetad por ella, claro está.

.

**-Si me das un trago de tu refresco yo te doy un trocito.-**le dijo con una voz suave que nunca abría apostado que fuese de ella tras oír los gritos que había dado en el primer cuarto.-

**-Emmm, claro…**-con la mano derecha, le acercó su vaso y, con la izquierda, tomó el bocadillo que le ofrecía. La chica bebió un poco del refresco mientras él masticaba el, todavía caliente, bocata.-

**-Gracias, Kakashi.-**le dijo ella, volviendo a sonreírle. Kakashi se sonrojó. La chica, al verlo, sonrió aún más, empeorando el estado del hombre.-** ¡Te estás poniendo rojo!**-dijo para molestarle.-

**-¡No es verdad!**-replicó.-**Es que hace calor aquí dentro. -**se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar al parqué de la pista, para intentar recomponerse.** Y, ¿cómo sabes cómo me llamo?-** La chica parecía dispuesta a decir algo pero el partido se reanudó, captando la atención de ambos.-

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Tras un segundo cuarto que se acabó con ventaja, de 10 puntos, favorable a Miami y aprovechando el descanso, alguna gente se fue ya fuera a buscar comida, al baño o a tomar el aire. Sin embargo, nuestros dos protagonistas continuaban sentados (en este cuarto la de pelo violeta no se había levantado porque se estaba comiendo el bocata).

Todavía con la gente yendo y viniendo del pabellón, el de pelo plateado habló:

.

**-Oye,-**llamó la atención de la chica.-**aún no me has contestado.-**por alguna razón el público comenzó a alborotar cuando él estaba hablando y la mujer no oyó lo que le decía.-

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó, poniéndose una mano detrás de la oreja, para evidenciar que no lo había oído.-

**-Que todavía no me has contestado.**-le repitió.-

**-¿A qué?**-de nuevo el público hizo ruido y silbó. Ahora el que no oyó fue el de la camiseta con el número 19.-

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿A qué no te he contestado?-**cuestionó ella girándose un poco en el incómodo asiento de plástico, para oírle mejor.-

**-A el por qué sabes mi nombre.-**por tercera vez, la gente que llenaba las gradas impidió la audición de la frase-.

**-Repítelo.**-le pidió la chica, que se acercó aún más hacia él.-

Kakashi imitó el gesto de ella y ambos se quedaron prácticamente nariz con nariz.-**¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre?**

.

Cuando la chica iba a responder un hombre, que estaba sentado delante de ellos, le tocó un brazo a cada uno. Cuando lo miraron, este, señaló las pantallas que estaban en el techo del estadio. En ellas salían ellos dos (al verse allí notaron lo cerca que estaban). Debajo de su imagen (dentro de un marco en forma de corazón) podía leerse "_Kiss Cam"._ Ambos estaban atónitos.

Kakashi decidió parar eso. Se enderezó un poco y, mirando a la cámara, negó con la cabeza, indicando que no querían salir. El público empezó a abuchear juguetonamente. Cansada de la situación, la chica de ojos caramelo, en unos rápidos movimientos, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de ese mismo lado de él y con la izquierda cogió la camiseta de Kakashi por la zona del pecho, más o menos; luego, a la par que le giraba la cara para que mirase hacia ella, tiró de la camiseta hacia sí misma y pasó la mano de la mejilla de él a su cuello, tirando de su cara a la de ella.

Cuando Kakashi se quiso dar cuenta, ella lo estaba besando. La mano que ella tenía en su cuello no dejaba de hacer un poco de fuerza, supuso, para que no se apartara; aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. De hecho, le siguió el ritmo. Tras unos segundos largos, en los que el público cambió los abucheos por aplausos y risas, se separaron y la cámara fue a dar a otra pareja.

Alejándose solo un poco del Hatake, la chica, con los ojos cerrados y la mano, aún en su cuello pero sin hacer presión, solo posada allí, susurró contra sus labios:

.

**-La camiseta.-**

El peli-plata, con la cara ardiendo, preguntó.-**¿Qué?**

**-Tu nombre lo pone en tu camiseta.-**dijo todavía sin abrir los ojos.-

**-¡En eso estaba pensando yo ahora…!**-comentó él con sarcasmo. La de pelo violeta solo rió. Luego se separó más de él, arrancándole un gruñido de disgusto que la hizo sonreir.-

**-Yo soy Anko; Anko Mitarashi.-**se presentó, ahora sí, abriendo los ojos.-

**-Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake.**-la imitó.-

.

Al ver la cara sonrojada de él, le pinchó:

.

**-Por lo que parece aquí sigue haciendo calor, ¿eh?**-lo pinchó, con tono divertido, haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran de un rojo intenso.-

**-Yo no… bueno, es que…**

**-Si tanto calor tienes podemos salir a que nos dé el aire.**-sugirió coquetamente.-

**-¿Y el partido?**

**-Lo escuchamos tranquilamente por la radio.**

**.**

Sin pensarlo un momento, el Hatake se levantó y cogió la mano de ella que, ante la sorpresa, soltó un pequeño grito. Sin más tiempo que perder salieron del pabellón.

.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de descargarse el partido de internet, quedaron en la casa de él para conocer el resultado final.

Al parecer, los Miami Heat, habían derrotado con contundencia (121-106) a los Thunders. En este partido que acababa con una extraña temporada que comenzó con lockout y en el que los problemas de los Miami Heat entre los jugadores y el entrenador quedaban enterrados bajo en confeti sobre el que celebraban la victoria; LeBron James, se llevaba su primer anillo (el segundo de los Heat) y el trofeo MVP, Miami y sus hinchas, el título de vuelta tras seis años y, Kakashi y Anko, tenían algo que poca gente puede decir: poder ver su primer beso, grabado por una televisión internacional.

* * *

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? Tiene que molar tener como canción del día en que conociste a tu pareja We Will Rock You, jajaja.**

**En principio tenía pensado hacer esto basado en la final de los JJOO entre España y USA pero como perdió España, me deprimí, y elegí este partido xD**

**Quizás a partir de ahora, que se acaba el verano, suba menos cosas y tarde más en actualizar. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil: ¡vuelven las ligas de fútbol, fútbol sala, baloncesto, balonmano, hockey,…! Y yo me paso los días enganchada a la radio xD Pero haré lo que pueda.**

**En fin, espero que fuese de su agrado. Gracias por leer :)**

_**Averno#10**_


End file.
